Conventional toys exist that include an element attached to a loop by a tether. A person plays with such a toy by, for example, loosely placing the loop around the ankle region of one of his or her legs, and then continuously moving the looped ankle in a small circular motion. In this way, the element horizontally revolves around the person's looped ankle, as long as the person raises the foot of his or her non-looped leg in a skipping or hopping motion during each revolution of the element, so as to avoid the tether as it moves with the element.
A person's ability to continuously twirl the element with one leg, while periodically raising the other leg so as not to impede the twirling of the element, provides an interesting game of physical dexterity and coordination.